SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type
'''SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type' (aka Shell Flag), is a ground use variant of the standard Union Flag. It appears in Gundam 00 Season 1 and Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variation of SVMS-01 Union Flag, introduced in 2308 AD, with its flight pack removed for a full armor system named Ground Package Type 1. This system is unique in the sense that by absorbing and evaporating heat, the armor reduces damage to the main unit. The outer surface is covered by a layer of nanomachines, which are able to change the color of the armor. These nanomachines are programmed with various color and camouflage patterns. The legs, for better land combat capacity, the knee and heel motors have been replaced with more powerful models. Although the Shell flag loses its ability to fly without the flight unit, the machine is still capable of hovering above the ground for several seconds. The units used for ground combat tend to have this role assigned to them permanently. It is hinted that the Shell Flag may have been originally developed for combat in tropical climates, based on the description of its 120mm linear machine gun. To intimidate enemies, all Flags possess an AI that controls the visor to make an eye pattern. Armaments ;*120mm Linear Machinegun :A gun adapted for operation in the tropical climate of Asia. Carries a grenade launcher with four grenades in the bottom part. ;*200mm Linear Cannon :A weapon unique to the shell flag. Mounted under the right arm, the parts below the rocket launchers are magazines for the cannon. ;*Rocket Launcher :Replaces the flight unit. Each carries 4 rockets per launcher. ;*Large Defense Rod :Larger than the standard issue defense rod, made in Japan by Itsubishi Inc. History With the limited production of Flags in 2308, the use of the machine was limited to commanding officers and ace pilots only. The sole example of the Shell Flag was discovered in an American Okinawa base. Robert Spacey, the author of the technical data files found in 00V, had the opportunity to see the Shell Flag in action against Gundam Exia. Ms Deborah Galiena, a member of the same UN inspection team that Robert was on, had just boarded the machine and was inspecting the features when GN-001 Gundam Exia attacked. The Shell Flag was able to withstand a strike from the Exia's GN sword. Ultimately, the Shell Flag lost a piece of its armor during the fight, but Ms. Deborah survived uninjured despite the encounter with the Gundam. In the year 2309, a pilot named Laurel piloted a Shell Flag as a member of an anti-UN group. The mission of this group was to capture an under-defended UN military base located in Africa and use its missiles to destroy UN targets around Africa. However, the group based their mission on false information. The base was a UN trap guarded by four Flags, four AEU-09 AEU Enacts, a squad of MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Types, and three GNX-607T GN-XII mobile suits. Laurel piloted his Shell Flag against one of the GN-XIIs and was skilled enough to use its defense rod to protect himself against beam attacks. However, the Shell Flag would have been destroyed if not for the intervention of Fon Spaak, who was fighting with the group at the time. Picture Gallery Svms-01sg00.jpg|Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type (Desert Colors) SVMS-01SG_-_Union_Flag_Ground_Package_Shell_Type_(Desert_Colors)_-_Back_View.jpg|Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type (Desert Colors, Back View) Shell Flag LOL.png|SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag0.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type groundflag5.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag4.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type (Desert Colors) - Back View.jpg|SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type (Desert Colors) - Back View SVMS-01SG_Union_Flag_Ground_Package_Shell_Katharon_Type.jpg|SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Katharon Type Notes References Gundam 00V Shell Flag00.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type Gundam 00V Shell Flag01.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V Shell Flag02.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01SG - Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type - Story External Links *SVMS-01SG Union Flag Group Package Shell Type on MAHQ.net